


Ghost Adventures

by unknownquasar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gav being Gav, Modern Era, R watching paranormal things in the middle of the night like the genius he is, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownquasar/pseuds/unknownquasar
Summary: It's the middle of the night, so obviously R is watching some paranormal stuff before sleeping.
Kudos: 5





	Ghost Adventures

It’s the middle of the night in the long-awaited, sweater weather season, and Grantaire is, of course, spending his 2 am watching a paranormal documentary series (Ghost Adventures, because he has no reason not to.) He sits in the dark (for the appropriate atmosphere) with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a half-assed burrito, eyes glued to his laptop screen, and a bowl of pretzel sticks in his hands. He’s not _that _jumpy when it comes to ghosts, so he… should be fine.__

__He hasn’t moved for a few hours, at least. His flatmates have long-since gone to bed like the responsible people they are. (That’s debatable, but they certainly are being more responsible than he is right now.) He’s not easily spooked, that much is given._ _

__Something—a small, dark silhouette—moves in the corner of his eye, and he nearly launches his snack bowl out the nearest window as it pops up by his elbow. His voice catches in his throat before he has the chance to scream._ _

__Gavroche’s little face smiles back at him innocently and he relaxes into his seat again with a sigh, slumping down as if someone has turned off his ability to hold himself upright._ _

__Not _that _jumpy. Clearly.___ _

____He gives the boy a fond ruffle of his hair and turns his attention back to the screen, both of them watching intently. Grantaire can’t be bothered wondering why ‘Ponine’s little brother is up at this hour, let alone be bothered telling him off. They stay like that for about half an episode more, quite content with the spookiness the show brings, and not without Gav stealing a few sticks from the bowl as he stands there._ _ _ _

____A grand total of three things happen at once, in this order: a loud bang erupts from the speakers, pretzels fly everywhere, and one of the two watching the show shrieks whilst the other yells an equally loud ‘Oh _shit _!’ in response.___ _ _ _

______Grantaire stares at the kid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Gavroche stares back at the artist._ _ _ _ _ _

______R slaps the laptop shut._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gav.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where the _fuck _did you learn that language?”___ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in, like, 15 minutes based on a very brief Discord conversation.
> 
> That's all. Thanks.


End file.
